warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:The Spartans
Spartans -- I think you're thinking of the Space Spartans. Just searched 'The Spartans' and this is the only article with the name in question. Quo fas et gloria ducunt (talk) 16:10, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Halo references has nothing to do here. To say it straight out, Halo isn't for what people would refer to as "nerds". I doubt that everyone here are nerds, but i am, and i am HIGHLY insulted. Just kidding, but seriously, it is to obvious that it is based of Halo. Regards, TardirProductions 20:31, June 20, 2011 (UTC) no thoughtful discussions on my metaphores for ancient greek cultures? no constructive critisim on my grammer and ideas? no compliments on my painting? offended! just kidding! it is nice knowing that people actually see this page. Warboss95 (talk) 04:17, December 19, 2012 (UTC) I don't know about Halo, but I see plenty of 300 and Troy references. Iwould like to point out that no veteran of the Horus Heresy would have surivived to the 3rd Founding unless they were in a Dreadnought. Furthermore by that time Chapter were not created from divisions of other Chapters. They were made from scratch by the Mechanicus. As far as the Psykers go, all Psykers that don't become part of the Chapter have to be taken by the Adeptus Astra Telepathica. That is irrefutable Imperial Law. The Phalanx idea is not a good one. Sure it seemed formidable back in ancient times, and it truly was an inspired formation, but it would not survive modern warfare let alone that in the future. One air stirke or artillary attack and you just lost your vets. Finally the fact that all the Spartans are witty and articulate, as well as caring for the common man, and staying in touch with their families is not NCF, but it is Mary Sue. I am not saying all of this to be mean. I just felt that it needed to be pointed out. I am your master! At your service. Supahbadmarine (talk) 18:03, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Ok ill work on the astropath stuff and the founding but there is evidence of the real ancient Spartans caring for their comrades and families and the whole training with poetry was actual training. World experts on Spartan history have confirmed this. And if the phalanx dosent work than how come several other canon chapters do it? plus if this used real physics and tactics then nothing in this lore would exist. Warboss95 (talk) 04:34, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Firstly this isn't ancient history. I am sure the Spartans did care for their families, but this is not ancient Sparta. This is 40k. You can't simply take something from somewhere else, and then adapt it to the setting. You have to start with the setting, and then draw inspiration. As far as the Phalanx goes please give me an example of a Chapter that uses it. I am your master! At your service. Supahbadmarine (talk) 05:00, January 8, 2013 (UTC) how i create my chapter is my own buisness. And for chapters who use phalanx, Minotaurs, Iron Snakes and any thunder hammer/storm shield squad. While it is not an actual phalanx it uses that exact same logic Warboss95 (talk) 00:03, January 9, 2013 (UTC) It is your business, but that doesn't change that I may have my opinions about it. If you want to create a 40k version of the Spartans rather than a Chapter in 40k inspired by them that is exactly your business. However i will say that it is not a good approach to fanfiction. As far as the Phalanx, fair enough. However I would point out that it is unlikely that those Chapters mentioned utilize it solely, while your Veterans specialize in it. I believe that from a strategic point of view that is dangerous. I am your master! At your service. Supahbadmarine (talk) 00:13, January 9, 2013 (UTC) well its good thing im not here to please you. I thank you for some of your thoughts, some. Warboss95 (talk) 00:22, January 9, 2013 (UTC) You sir, are VERY lucky you're not on the canon wiki. Ave Dominus Nox! (talk) 01:48, January 9, 2013 (UTC) I know the lore pretty damn well. Im not finished writing this, i still have alot to think or and write. some please cut me some slack. im just here to record the ideas i DO have for my army Warboss95 (talk) 03:50, January 10, 2013 (UTC) The Spartans Are Not Alone I think sniperghost may have been referring to my Spartiate Marines who are also inspired by You Know Who. But the Galaxy is a big place and who's to say that there isn't room enough for two Spartan inspired Chapters?Kadjah Thoris (talk) 18:33, August 27, 2013 (UTC) By the way; I love the war cry. really loving this chapter and i also have three things to say THIS.IS.SPARTA TheSpawn117 (talk) 06:14, August 19, 2014 (UTC)